Electronic devices typically use buttons, switches and other moving parts to make selections. Buttons include mechanical buttons and graphical buttons displayed on a touch-screen display. When mechanical buttons are used, multiple manufacturing steps may be employed to make the buttons, and over time the buttons wear down. In addition, foreign objects or particles may enter spaces between the buttons and a housing of the devices, which can result in device damage.
Some electronic devices are designed without buttons or touch-screens. These devices are operated by connecting the device to a separate controller via a wired or wireless data communications link. However, even in devices in which no user interface is typically required or desired, it would be desirable to have the ability to perform basic operations, such as on/off, reset or other basic functions, without the need to connect the device to another electronic device to perform the function.